


短打系列

by Gold_fish_has_already_been_taken



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_fish_has_already_been_taken/pseuds/Gold_fish_has_already_been_taken
Summary: 主要是stan/kyle的多篇清水文章自己闷着也不是很好玩就决定po上来warning：真的都很短，但是以后会很多





	1. 万圣节笑话

万圣节

kyle和stan穿了最可怕的服装  
决定躲在衣柜里等着有人经过的时候突然蹦出来吓人一跳  
正好一群人有说有笑地经过  
他俩按原计划推开柜门跳了出来  
没想到一群人不仅没被吓到  
反是围了上来还大声喊  
“他俩出柜了!他俩出柜了!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个是我以前和兄弟干过的  
> （虽然出柜并不包括在内）


	2. 真理之杖

“当精灵王太累了吧! ” kyle回到房间立马瘫倒在床上，连厚重的红色长袍都没心思脱下来

stan则是挨着坐在床边把玩着从kyle头上顺手捞下来的木质王冠“不会吧?我觉得当精灵王很酷诶！”

“那你为什么不自己当啊?”快要整个人淹没在床里的kyle抬起头，直直的盯着晃着脚的黑发少年

“比如...比如你能把一帮精灵呼来唤去!还有比这更酷的吗！”stan放下王冠伸手在空中胡乱比划“你拿着球棍站在木桩上的样子帅爆了dude！”

“那好”kyle挣扎着翻身坐了起来—

“作为你的王，我在此命令你，stan marshwalker，给我念睡前故事”

kyle一本正经地在游戏外念出这句话的样子真的很好笑  
stan本来在笑的边缘了，但是kyle瞪他的样子真的不像是在说笑

他在kyle那能把他直接烧穿的目光里跳下床，走到面向kyle的地方——就像他们在游戏里的那样——在他的王面前跪下

 

“your word is the command, my lord”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 散打愉快  
> 我真的很喜欢那句话


	3. 洗发水风波

体育课完

“dude”洗了一半的kyle腰间围了个浴巾从浴室探出头来“我洗发水用完了能不能借你的用用?”

“当然可以啦，架子最左边那个，我刚买的”stan还在翻衣服，声音被衣柜门挡了一点但也大到足够让kyle听清

—说实话没听清也没关系?

kyle终于洗完了头发，至于过了多久stan没注意

一手抓着揉成一团的衣服，stan就钻进了仍然充满水雾的浴室，kyle则待在阳台吹头发

但是好景不长—

kyle还没来得及插上电吹风的插头，stan就从浴室里走了出来，拎着半空的洗发水叫kyle好好跟他解释解释

———

虽然stan还在为洗发水的事情闷闷不乐

但当晚上，他把头埋在男孩蓬松的、留着洗发水淡淡清香的红卷发里的那一刻完全值了回来

———

(感谢腿哥给我的second ending)

kyle烧洗发水的特性是全宿舍人都知道的  
所以当护发素莫名其妙的少了半瓶也无人过问

 

但是那天kyle并没有洗头哦∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 护发素能干什么呢  
> 当然是———（被警察带走）


	4. 宿舍异响？？？

kenny，butters和cartman日常路过kyle他们的宿舍

_然而今天听到了不得了的对话Σ Σ_

———

“疼疼疼kyle你轻点啊! ! ! ! !”  
“忍着，一会就不疼了”

“不要揉那里啊啊啊啊啊啊好痛!!”  
“嚷嚷什么啊都叫你不要乱动了还叫的我耳膜疼”

———

抱着 ~~看片~~ 拯救stan的心态，三人破门而入

[场面一片混乱，kenny和cartman都是一脸看好戏的表情，cartman甚至掏出了手机准备记录下这一刻。 只有butters边喊着 _’stan你还好吧’_ 一边冲进去]

 

床上药品杂乱散放着，床沿坐着表情极度痛苦扭曲的stan,和从他身侧抱着一条手探出头来满脸疑问的kyle

 

我们的四分卫伤到他的黄金右手啦～

——————

事后cartman和kenny不出意外的被kyle暴揍了一顿

但是butters没事，因为他可爱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 学校宿舍真的隔音很差


	5. 借宿

今天的kyle还是在stan家扎营  
可惜的是stan貌似突然生病了

虽然sharon说kyle最好还是不要和stan接触以免被传染  
但是kyle本着五年带ike的经验成功地说服了sharon让他来照顾stan

本着好兄弟的情谊，kyle真的是一口一口吹凉了粥再喂给stan的

然而stan还是吐的很厉害  
甚至吐到脱水了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我也不想这样  
> 但是遇到心上人会呕吐真的好磕


	6. 翻窗

为了kyle的安全（也为了自己能睡个好觉）  
stan在放学陪kyle回家的路上郑重地向犹太男孩提出晚上不要再爬他家的窗

\---凌晨两点---

stan又被敲窗声吵醒

因为今天他习惯性没锁窗（而且被子里很暖和）所以没起床

然而敲窗声并没有停，反而越来越暴躁起来  
stan最终忍无可忍，从床上翻起来，甩开窗

果然还是那顶绿色的帽子...

“dude！我不是说过别翻我家窗了吗”

那顶帽子的主人倒是有些狼狈，尴尬地笑道  
“嗨dude晚上好啊，我脚卡树杈里了”

stan认真地观察了好一会，确认他说的话属实之后，非常流畅地---

锁上了窗，拉实了窗帘  
留kyle一人在树上边捶窗边大喊stan

 

最后stan还是偷偷溜下楼，从车库里搬来一架梯子，把kyle救了下来

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [题外话]课文里有提过，真正能捕到他人芳心的，不是从正门走入的，而是从窗户翻进去的  
> ＼\ ٩( ᐛ )و /／请多多翻心上人的窗


	7. 捐款

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不是style

学校组织了一次捐款活动  
目的是把钱捐给全镇里最穷的小孩

 

_-在课上-_

 

当加里森老师正在收学生们的捐款的时候cartman突然举手表示要发言

“eric你有什么要说的吗？”

cartman清了清嗓子，用非常娘炮的声音说道

“加里森老师，全镇最穷的小孩是kenny，如果我们把钱捐给kenny的话，他们家一定会把钱给毒贩子买毒品，所以我建议我们直接把钱给毒贩子，能省下很多麻烦”

 

话音还没落kenny就跳起来要打cartman，并且还含混不清地骂着“死肥佬”之类的

 

所有学生集体坐后排等着吃瓜，butters在现场直播解说，加里森见惯了只是象征性的阻拦了一下也等着吃瓜

 

我怀疑你在扰乱课堂秩序但是我没有充足的证据！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在学校收捐款的时候突然想到的  
> 感觉好好笑就整理了下


	8. 讲个小笑话

最最最最热爱小动物的stanly marsh发现自己有过敏性鼻炎

这就是kyle身上总会带一卷纸巾的原因

 

kyle觉得他这辈子最后悔的事就是被stan拉去宠物公园散步

 

_‘来嘛kyle，宠物公园超棒的！’_

_‘你是还想再进一次医院还是怎么’_

_‘别这么扫兴嘛kyle--’_

_‘失忆了吗？去年你还在医院躺了三天是因为什么’_

_‘kyle！想想它们可爱的大眼睛！你要真不放心的话我就远远的看行吧’_

 

谁能挡得住那双可爱的眼睛呢？  
反正不是kyle

 

但是为什么能相信他说的话！！！

结果就是kyle不止要跟着给各种宠物的主人道歉，还得扛着一个满脸眼泪鼻涕的人走好几里路回家  
但是kyle并不会抱怨这件事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢小动物的话  
> 过敏性鼻炎真的是无异于绝症了  
> （但是他有kyle我没有（？）


	9. 醉酒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning：我写的时候有点上头，语句可能不通顺但我不是很想改  
> 对不起＞人＜

老远他就看见了那团红色的绒球  
那个小绒球在街的那头向他边挥手边跑来

 

‘就像见到主人的大型犬一样’kyle心里想着

但是这种体型的大型犬谁能接得住？

 

stan一个没把控好整个人都扑到了kyle身上

晃了两晃勉强顶着瘫在身上的stan站稳了脚的kyle刚想开口问stan这又是怎么回事

...扑面而来的味道... _是酒_ ？

 

“dude你是不是又喝高了？！”

kyle努力把软趴趴搭在他身上的人推起来，在失败两次外加差点崴到自己的脚之后放弃了

“嘿dude清醒点！”kyle用手指弹对方的额头，看到stan脸色不是很对劲又补充了句“至少别吐在我身上”

stan勉强摇了摇头，总算是把自己从kyle身上硬撑了起来

“dude，我 _*_ _嗝_ _*_ 我有重要的事要说”  
“听起来不是很重要？”  
“ _真的真的很重要_ ，信我”

浓烈的酒气随着stan说出的话拍在kyle身上

 

kyle本是想后退几步避开那股酒味，无奈对方手早就按上肩头，也就只得耐着性子等他还有什么要讲

 

“...我爱你...”

 

“...dude，你喝了多少？”

 

但是kyle应该是听不到回复了

stan在小声说完那短短的一句话之后直接被酒精打晕过去，不管kyle怎么摇也没法叫醒他

也许听不到回复更好？

 

* * *

 

kyle千辛万苦终于一路把stan拖回了marsh的住所  
万幸的是stan父母陪shelly去看大学了，估摸着今天也不会回来  
这倒是给kyle减轻了不少工作量

 

奋斗了一段时间，kyle总算是把stan弄上了二楼  
其间还有好几次stan挣扎着要吐却在被kyle扶到地毯外边时又憋了回去，但更多时候他还是像块砖头一样毫无知觉地搭在kyle身上

费劲地把stan拖到床上脱下外套掖好被子，kyle觉得自己真是天杀的坚强

 

正准备去楼下倒杯水顺便找找止痛药的时候，stan却从被子里伸出手拉住了kyle的衣角  
并且这成功的吸引到绿帽男孩的注意

“kyle？”  
“怎么了”  
“我没有听到你的回复”

这下kyle彻底懵了

**当时没听到回复的明明是自己啊！**

但是stan看着kyle顿住的样子，脸上浮起了一种受伤的表情  
这比直接被喝醉的stan劈头盖脸骂一顿更让kyle惊慌失措

“...就是”stan的手从kyle的衣角滑下去，像是犯了错的四岁小孩一样小声嘟囔“就是我爱你啊”

这个场景让kyle顿时感觉自己又回到幼稚园  
和那个时候的stan在一起的时候

 

“嗯，我也爱你”

 

stan就像小时候被老师夸奖了那样笑了，安静地躺在床上让kyle把他的手重新塞回被子里

“我明天头一定会疼”  
“那以后就别喝那么多”

stan翻了个身面对站在床边的kyle，嘟囔几句之后上眼皮就和下眼皮粘在一起了  
至于内容kyle没有听清，他也没心思去听

 

* * *

 

傻站在stan的卧室自己和自己辩论了十来分钟后，kyle最终决定以stan真的喝高了来结束他无理的想法

 

 

* * *

 

 

等到kyle离去好一会后，房间里才响起轻微的鼾声

stan不知道自己在等着什么，但是现在应该是等不到的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我喝高了


	10. 20美金

* * *

 

看样子是周末放学路上， cartman 在旁边大嚼特嚼手里的 cheesy poofs

 

“嘿 Kyle ！” 远远地stan 就挥着手冲过来， “今天电影院要上映 _狼兄狗弟_ _ : _ _屁王传奇_ 诶！要不要一起去看？”

 

cartman 还没嚼完饼干就开始说了起来

“我去这一定得看是不是啊 kenny ？哦等等你太 _穷_ 了连一毛钱都拿不出手”

不仅仅是嘲笑，cartman还顺势拿肥胖的手肘顶了 kenny 两下，换来几句模糊的脏话之后把嘴里没嚼完的 cheesy poof 都笑的喷了出来

 

 

倒是 kyle 的声音在旁边微微能听见

“诶不是下周都要考试吗？我还是下周末去吧”

 

看样子 kenny 是在拍身上粘着的食物碎屑，而 cartman 一直在旁边笑

 

“看晚了就很不酷诶！就去看一个多小时而已啦，再说你学习又那么好蒙着眼睛都能全 A 的！”

转过来正好看到了 stan 极力说服书呆子去享受生活的场景，虽然还是能听到 cartman 笑到呛着的声音但是 kenny 至少没在拍衣服了

 

“不行啊我还是要回去复习的啦 …… 不然 ...... ” 

kyle 对着好兄弟诚恳的眼神却又犹豫了起来

 

然而 stan 却不是这么想 ———

 

“你那么想回去看书你不如和书结婚好了！”

 

突然 stan 就生气了起来，一副很不乐意的表情，抬高声音板着脸拉住了 kyle

随之整队也都停了下来， cartman 还在旁边边嚼饼干边说什么嬉皮之类的

 

 

然后 kyle 也突然生气了起来，看不太清面部的表情反正是在对着 stan 吼

 

“那你那么想要我陪你去看电影你不如和我结婚好了！”

 

 

这句话真是语出惊人，不只是 kenny 宕机，就连站在一边的 cartman 又重新猛烈的咳嗽起来

 

“行啊我反正敢！”  stan 不服输立马反咬

 

“那我也敢啊！”  kyle 很快就接着回嘴

 

倒是能听到模模糊糊的 cartman 说什么这里太 gay 了我最好还是远离这和 kenny 模糊不清的笑声

 

 

* * *

 

 

录像带就这样卡停在雪地上

 

kenny 走过去从古旧的放映机上拆下那盘磁带

“怎么样，是不是能找到的最古早的证据？”  kenny 语气里夹杂着一些小得意

 

“这个真的是我们小时候干过的事吗 …… ？” 坐在沙发上的 stan 率先对旁边的 kyle 发出疑问

 

然而 kyle 唯一能做的就是张大嘴巴傻在原地

 

“嘿我都是录下来了的你们两个愿赌服输啊”

kenny 拍了拍桌上的放映机提醒这俩前几分钟提出的赌约 “一人二十美金，拿来啦”

 

stan 倒是愿赌服输，而 kyle 还是有些不情愿，别别扭扭倒还是掏出二十递给了坏笑着的 kenny

 

 

————

回家路上

 

“我以为最早的证据只有 bebe 叫你传给我的信了”  kyle 有点小生气的呼了一口气

 

“哦那个比照看蛋的事要早吗”  stan 转头来问

 

kyle 倒是继续盯着路，脸上倒是带了笑容 “ dude 那可早得很了”

 

“那狼兄狗弟呢？”

“ ...... 这个确实早一点点”

 

 

southpark 在冬季就像一个小冰窟窿

 

感觉到一丝凉意贴上了他的脖子， kyle 打了个喷嚏，倒是抖掉了一些粘在帽子上的雪片

 

stan 见状伸手过来

“但是你可是那个提出要找咱俩在一起的最早证据啊” 边说着边把 kyle 脖子上的围巾解开又系好

 

“谁会想得到 kenny 居然还有一手呢”

“是啊，谁会呢”

 

 

雪下的不大，两行脚印留下来浅浅的坑没有被掩埋住，倒是在路灯的散射下发着淡淡的光

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道我很久没更新了！！！！！但是感谢居然还有人会关注我写的没头没尾全靠电波的小短片谢谢！！！！！！我真的很喜欢他俩！以及很快就要播出新一季了希望能给多点糖谢谢！

**Author's Note:**

> 如果愿意的话请在下面留言qqq  
> 我超想康大家的话  
> 短打会随机更新然后都很短（？）


End file.
